


Last day

by Elynera



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, This is kinda bad ngl, and cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynera/pseuds/Elynera
Summary: Aghhgh am gonna say this now bc am not a writer and I absolutely suck at it hihihi. I wrote this couple months ago on my iPhone so it is what it is XD.. also used this one song in my native tongue “viimeinen päivä” by Ressu Radford as inspiration aaaaaaaa.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Kudos: 10





	Last day

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhgh am gonna say this now bc am not a writer and I absolutely suck at it hihihi. I wrote this couple months ago on my iPhone so it is what it is XD.. also used this one song in my native tongue “viimeinen päivä” by Ressu Radford as inspiration aaaaaaaa.

He gasped awake. His whole body burning. What happened, where am I? Were some of the thoughts that ran through his head.  
After collecting his thoughts for awhile, he remembered.

Sounds of gunfire were raging around him. There was only 4 of them, and tens of the opposing force, of white masks.  
Timur looked around to find his teammates nowhere near him. He cursed under breath, about to radio in to find out others locations in the burning house. Just when he was about to rise his hand to access radio channels, something blew right past him, barely missing his head.  
A bullet had busted his headset.  
Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to contact his team now?  
Timur sat in his cover thinking, he hadn’t heard any sounds from opposing force nearby for a sec. But someone tried to just shoot his head, but Timur had no idea where the shooter was, and he had run out of bullets from his SVU. He only had makarov with him, and that would be no good if the shooter was a sniper laying somewhere, waiting for Timur to come out of his cover and finish the job he started.  
After waiting for 14 minutes he decided to peek out and see if there was anyone. Timur couldn’t see nobody aiming at him. So he took the chances and went on his stomach to crawl out and try to find his teammates. Timur’s heart pounded against his chest, Maxim, where are you? He thought while crawling. He couldn’t risk yelling out and alerting possible nearby enemies to his position.  
He got to the rooms door where he was hiding in and peeked out watching if there was any movement. He couldn’t see any. He got up to all fours and was going to keep crawling towards 1st floor where his teammates may be. Timur had taken couple steps until he heard faint beeping, which was getting closer faster and faster. He quickly turned to look what the hell it was, but it was too late.  
Timur’s eyes widened as he saw C4 flying towards him.  
He barely had the time to react.

All he heard was a loud boom, and everything went black.

He thrifted in and out of consciousness.

When Timur finally woke up. All he felt was his body feeling as if it was crushed on all sides.  
Timur lifted his head a little bit to see if he was getting crushed. He was not, but what he saw was even more horrifying.  
There was a floor plank sticking through him.  
Both of his legs were missing. Other from mid thigh and other under the knee. That C4 had blown out his legs. He knew this was it.  
Timur tried to look around as much as he could to see if his teammates were close. No. There was nobody there.

Maxim.. Maxim, Timur breathed out with all the power he had left.

Максим.. Я тебя люблю..., it was all he could say as he could feel his body getting colder. He could feel tears in his eyes as the world went black.  
Now forever.

Maxim and Rook rushed towards the explosion as soon as they had heard it and dealt with couple white masks.  
When they reached to the explosion site, they saw someone laying in there. Maxim went first, slowly getting near the still mass. Until he was close enough to see who it was.  
Timur, no, Maxim whispered.  
He took a look in what kinda state Timur’s body was, a fucking mess.  
Maxim fell on his knees, tested for pulse, even though knowing there was no way Timur could be alive anymore.  
Тимур, мой Тимур, he said quietly while stroking Timur’s bloody, cold face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter @elyneraagh and on ig @elynera.png ;;w;;


End file.
